Catherine O'Toole
Catherine Harrison O'Toole is the aunt of Olivia Harrison. Biography Catherine is married to Rick O'Toole and is the step-mother to his two children, Justin and Sara O'Toole. She works as an interior designer while her husband works for a construction firm. Catherine raises her niece, Olivia Harrison, after the death of Olivia's mother, Catherine's sister Elizabeth Harrison. She and Rick use the child support money that they receive from Phillipe Renaldo for Olivia's care to line their own pockets and pay for trips for their family, which they do not take Olivia on, though Olivia is not aware of her father's true identity. To keep her from discovering who her father is Catherine and Rick also limit Olivia's access to a computer and do not allow her to have a cell phone.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel The O'Tooles keep a strict house, not allowing any sugar or gluten. They also restrict Olivia by not allowing her to go to New York, have pierced ears, go to bed later than 9:30 (even on the weekends), have pets, wear shoes inside the house, read books above a 6th grade reading level (even though Olivia reads at an 8th grade reading level), use the internet (except for homework), play video games, watch television shows that aren’t approved for kids 11 and under, or listen to Boris P as his music is deemed “too sexy.” The O'Tooles plan to move to Qalif so that Rick's company can construct a mall there. Due to the new that Olivia will be moved to Qalif, Mia Thermopolis shows up at the O'Toole's door and Catherine tries to slam the door on her but ends up slamming her foot in it. Lars van der Hooten rushes forward and pins her to the wall, neutralizing her as a threat against Mia. Catherine tells Mia that she never expected her to show up, Phillipe maybe, but not Mia. Catherine tells her that she never understood why Elizabeth didn't marry Phillipe when given the opportunity. Mia tells her that the Renaldo family has concerns over Olivia moving to Qalif and suggests that Olivia stay with them in New York while the O'Tooles get settled. Catherine argues that they have already enrolled Olivia in a fancy private school and paid for it, so Mia writes her a check to cover the cost. Lilly Moscovitz convinces Catherine to sign a release form so that they can pick Olivia up from school, which also allows them to take her anywhere she asks - including across state lines. The next day Catherine and Rick go to the Plaza Hotel with their lawyer, Bill Jenkins, to get Olivia back from Phillipe. As Catherine has legal guardianship over Olivia they are able to take her, though Phillipe is certain they will be able to get Olivia back due to the financial abuse. Phillipe and Mia go to the O'Toole house in New Jersey and Catherine offers them coffee and gluten-free cookies. Olivia returns from school covered in blood and Mia and Phillipe jump up to check on her, spilling their coffee - which Catherine immediately begins to clean up. Phillipe insists on taking Olivia to the doctor - and that this incident proves that the home is unfit - but Catherine insists that their pediatrician will be fine and makes excuses for Annabelle Jenkins. Mia sends Olivia upstairs to pack but Catherine asks them about the promise she made to Elizabeth to raise her as normal as possible. Phillipe calls Catherine out for raising Olivia to be completely average, which is not what Elizabeth would have wanted, and tells her to review the papers the Royal Genovian Lawyers sent over. Catherine appeals to Olivia, telling her that her mother would not want her to grow up to be a snobby princess, but Olivia tells her that she wants to go with Phillipe and Mia because they actually cared about her when she walked in covered in blood while Catherine was only concerned with cleaning her carpets.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess Rick, Catherine, Sara, and Justin all move to Qalif and Olivia does not hear from them, though she thinks they have sent her a letter to ask for money (which turns out to be a love letter from Prince Khalil).From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush References Category:Characters